Aquí Sin Ti
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Poem Sano's POV. Se lamenta Sano por estar alejado de Megumi? R


_**Aquí Sin ti**_

Me he recorrido medio mundo  
Y lo he hecho solo  
Pero ya no puedo más  
De ningún modo

Porque me he recorrido miles de millas  
Con un punto en común  
A cada paso que doy  
Siempre estás tú

Fui estúpido  
Pues me callé cuando te fuiste  
Fui imbécil  
Porque no respondí cuando mentiste

Sabía que no te ibas por tu familia  
Ya que estaban todos muertos  
Te ibas por mí  
Porque no me daba cuenta de tus sentimientos

Yo lo sabía  
Y te dejé marchar  
Porque  
(Tonto de mí)  
Creí que ibas a regresar

Por mi estupidez  
Me martirizas cada noche  
Pues siempre veo tu rostro  
Y no está feliz  
Esbozas una mueca de reproche

Y ahora me doy cuenta de que  
Me gustaba oírte decir "_tori-atama_"  
Y que me duele el alma al pensar  
Que podrías compartir mi cama

Y a veces me permito  
Fantasear en mis sueños  
Al imaginarme con niños  
No míos, si no nuestros

Pero me temo que es imposible  
Porque ya es muy tarde  
Ya ha pasado el tiempo  
No me puedo permitir amarte

Desprecié tu amor  
Pensando en lo mejor para ti  
Pero estaba equivocado  
Pues así te haría sufrir

Y es que se sufre más  
Con un amor secreto  
Pues sufren ambos  
Y ese dolor es eterno

Ahora me doy cuenta  
De que un pequeño sacrificio  
Habría sido suficiente  
Para haber sido felices con nuestros hijos

Pero pensé que no podría  
Y siempre se puede por amor  
Porque cualquier sacrificio  
Es preferible al eterno dolor  
De ver a esa persona amada  
Dándole a otro su amor

Por eso me lamento  
Por dejarte partir  
Y aquí estoy  
Aquí sin ti

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas, ya estoy de vuelta. Sé que tenía prometidos varios capítulos, pero los tengo en el PC de mi madre y he de esperar a que vuelva para subirlo, _sumimasen._

Y sobre eso, otra cosa... este domingo, me voy a un campamento y por ello me temo que tardaré en actualizar... lo siento, pero llevo mucho esperando ese campamento y tengo que ir este año, pues es mi última oportunidad de poder ir. Al volver, me pondré las pilas y subiré algo más, seguramente los caps de "Derrotado" y "Roku Tomodachi-ra", mientras le doy un repaso al de "El Protector", que estará para el 20 de Julio, más o menos, fecha para la que ya habré empezado mis clases de guitarra, que Dios quiera que me vayan bien...

Ahora, respecto al poema, es de Sano para Megumi y ¡sorpresa, no está basado en una canción de U2, ésta vez, lo he basado en una canción de otro buen grupo, 3 Doors Down: "Here Without You" es la canción que he elegido para esta vez. Respecto a recomendaciones musicales, ésta vez también ando con Bloc Party, pero he añadido algo de "Silverstein" (tipo Green Day) y de "3 Doors Down" a mis listas de reproducción, que siguen dominadas por U2, Yellowcard, Rammstein, Coldplay y Keane.

Y la canción a recomendar esta vez es "Do They Know It's Christmas Time", interpretada en la versión de Band Aid 20, en la que intervienen:

**Instrumentos**

Danny Goffey (Supergrass): Batería  
Thom Yorke (Radiohead) y Chris Martin (Coldplay): Piano  
Sir Paul McCartney: Bajo  
Dan y Justin Hawkins (The Darkness), Francis Healy (Travis) y Jonny Greenwood (Radiohead): Guitarras

**Cantantes**

Bono (U2)  
Daniel y Natasha Bedingfield  
Vishal Das  
James Bourne, Charlie Simpson y Matt Willis (Busted)  
Chris Martin(Coldplay)  
Dido  
Robbie Williams  
Dizzee Rascal  
Niomi McLean-Daley (Ms Dynamite)  
Skye Edwards (Morcheeba)  
Estelle  
Neil Hannon (The Divine Comedy)  
Jamelia  
Tom Chaplin, Tim Rice-Oxley y Richard Hughes (Keane)  
Beverley Ann Smith (Beverley Knight)  
Lemar  
Shaznay Lewis (All Saints)  
Katie Melua  
Roisin Murphy (Moloko)  
Grant Nicholas, Taka Hirose y Mark Richardson (Feeder)  
Gary Lightbody, Paul Wilson, Jonny Quinn, Nathan Connolly y Tom Simpson (Snow Patrol)  
Rachel Stevens  
Joss Stone  
Mutya Buena, Keisha Buchanan y Heidi Range (Sugababes)  
Conor Deasy, Daniel Ryan, Pedraic McMahon, Kevin Horan y Ben Carrigan (The Thrills)  
Olly Knights y Gale Paridjanian (Turin Brakes)  
Will Young

Ahí tenéis a todos aquellos que prestaron su voz, su tiempo y su esfuerzo enconseguir un Nº 1 en toda regla. Me apuesto lo que queráis, a que por lo menos conocéis o habéis oído hablar de alguno de éstos o de sus grupos, por lo menos.

En la versión que os comento y en la que parecen ellos, me gustaría comentar algo: Hay una línea que dice y que canta Bono "Thank God it's theminstead of you", quien se lamenta porque ello sea una realidad, porque la gente se alegra de que no le toque a ellos ser pobres y, como el dijo "Hasta que eso cambie, elmundo no cambiará".

Y ahora como dato curioso y para dejar el tema ya, el líder de Blur (Damon Albarn), que no había sido convocado, apareció y se ofreció a ayudar,pero como a él no se le había asignado ninguna letra, tan sólo miraba y, cuando se cruzó con Bono, le dijo "No sé que hacer" y Bono le respondió, "Pues haz un té", Damon le respondió "En serio?", como si no se lo creyera y Bono le dijo "Sí, haz un té!". Damon lo hizo yllevó té y las galletitas típicas del mismo para todos, aparte de aparecer brevementeen el vídeoy después Bono, en un tono más bien paternal comentó "Ya sabía yo que el chaval acabaría sirviendo para algo".

Por último, comentar que en elsegundo cap, no habrán ni comentarios ni apenas Notas De Autor, porque lo usaré para responder todos los reviews, más los de éste y los que debo de Ikedaya Jinken, que, por cierto, ya está subido el tercer capítulo

Gracias por vuestro tiempo

se despide

michel 8 8 8


End file.
